Great Jaggi Slaughter
by AMASTA10
Summary: A hunter is bored one day and decides to go kill a Great Jaggi, a feat he has done so many times before. However, his lust for blood goes beyond sadistic and the monster hasn't a chance in the world. Rated M because I'm paranoid.


**Author's Note: Hello everybody, AMASTA10 here with a short story about Monster Hunter Tri. I'm writing it in order to try to get my writer's block out of my way. Hopefully, after this, another chapter of Centennial Force can make its way to the internet. Anywho, this story is about how a very bored hunter decides to go off and kill a Great Jaggi. Rated M because it is not how it is done in the video game and I'm paranoid. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim copyrights to the Monster Hunter series.**

The hunter was the hero to the entire village, killing monsters that no one else dared to go near. He is most remembered by the citizens for his tremendous defeat of the Lagiacrus, which tormented the people with attacks on ships and earthquakes that shook the tiny village to its core.

Today, however, the hero was extremely bored and wanted to kill. However, this lust for monster blood went way beyond sadistic. He decided to retake the quest in which he had to kill a Great Jaggi, the large monster he could kill with his eyes closed.

So, with Cha Cha by his side, he was off to kill the menace. Once all the material he thought he needed was stored in his pouch, a ration given to Cha Cha, they set off toward the nest of Jaggi.

Immediately upon arriving, the Great Jaggi took notice of the intruder and started to make its way toward him. Cha Cha decided to go off and kill Jaggi and Jaggia, leaving the bigger fish to the hunter.

The hunter started off by throwing a paint ball at the monster, the habit learned and hard to break. After that, he pulled out his switch axe and got to work. The monster was easy to attack at first because all it did was call for more subordinates and try to catch the hunter in its jaws. The latter move was hard to avoid and both lead to damage to the monster. Every cut left large gashes on the monster's body. Blood splattered the ground from these wounds and the scent was drawing the Jaggi and Jaggia's attention toward it, leaving Cha Cha room to breathe and attack.

Shortly after the start of the battle, the Great Jaggi got mad and resorted to flinging its body at the intruder, who expertly dodged every time. During one lunge, the monster killed off a large amount of Jaggi and Jaggia, which forced it to cry out for more reinforcements. This short break from attacking is just what the hunter needed. He ran toward the monster and jumped into the air and brought his axe down upon its head, causing the weapon to stick. The Great Jaggi cried out in pain as blood squirted from the small gap between flesh and metal. The hunter, gaining strength from all those monster battles, landed on the ground and used the switch axe as a grip to throw the Great Jaggi against a wall. In the process of doing so, the weapon became dislodged and stayed in the hunter's hand while the monster flew through the air.

The Great Jaggi was weak, so it tried to limp toward the nearest exit and away from the trespasser. The hunter, with his blood thirst, decided that this would be the perfect time to kill it. He ran toward the beast and jumped onto its back, causing it to collapse onto the ground. Using his strength, the human gripped the frills one at a time and ripped them from the monster's skull, causing more blood to pour into two great puddles and more screeches of pain.

The hunter, with the Jaggi, Jaggia, and Cha Cha looking, took the Great Jaggi's jaws into his hands and slowly pulled them apart. The monster tried to fight back, but its fatigue caused it to submit to the human. Its jaws were at their limit, the skin stretched as far as it'll go, but the hunter kept on pulling. A rip in the skin indicated that the hunter was making progress in torturing the Great Jaggi before killing it. The monster screeched more and more loudly, the rip becoming greater and greater.

The hunter stopped pulling just as a cracking sound came from the monster's skull. He smiled as the Great Jaggi twisting underneath him in an attempt to escape him and the pain. The hunter picked up his switch axe that was lying on the ground and deliberately severed the tendons in the monster's legs, leaving it incapable of escape. He got off the monster.

The hunter decided it was time to put the Great Jaggi out of its misery; he placed his weapon on its neck, slowly applying pressure. The monster knew what was coming next, fear taking over its senses. It writhed under the weapon, but knew that there was no hope left. The hunter raised the switch axe over his head and swung it down, severing its head from shoulders. Dark red blood flowed from the fresh wounds and spewed all over the ground.

The hunter started to walk away, before turning his attention to Cha Cha. "Come on," He said in a voice filled with pleasure from the deed he just committed. "Let the small fry enjoy the body of their leader." Cha Cha nodded and followed the hunter out of the Jaggi nest.

Once he returned to the village, the hunter leaned against the counter in front of the Guild Sweetheart, a hearty smile on his lips and blood stains all over his armor. "I'm guessing that Great Jaggi didn't stand a chance?" The Guild Sweetheart asked.

"Let's just say its minions will be feasting for a while." The hunter responded. Cha Cha looked at him in anticipation. "What next?" He asked.

The hunter's smile grew bigger as he said. "I think there's a Qurupeco out there that I could toy around with." He and Cha Cha looked at the Guild Sweetheart, who was already stamping the paperwork for a Qurupeco hunt. "Have fun!" She said as the two ran toward the docks.


End file.
